


Aliens Made Them Do It

by Avia_Isadora



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avia_Isadora/pseuds/Avia_Isadora
Summary: Jack thinks Thor can help him with his problem.  After all, Thor is special.Set late in season 9.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Aliens Made Them Do It

Jack O'Neill stood on the bridge of Thor's ship, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Listen, Thor, buddy. I've got a problem."

Thor did not blink. And he did refrain from saying, "So what else is new?" That seemed like a very Jack O'Neill thing to say. Instead he merely waited for his human friend to continue.

"This business with the Ori. We've been going like this for months."

"I cannot assist you further," Thor said. "As I have previously explained."

Jack turned in his pacing, hands in his pockets. "But could you do something completely non-military that was just…about making us better prepared to deal with the Ori? Just us, personally?"

Thor folded his small hands. "Tell me more." 

"It's been months," Jack went on. "One thing after another. In the field, out of it, twenty eight hours a day because you get some extra hours in there on other planets. No rest, no sleep. It's hard on the body. Hard on the mind."

Thor's brow rose. "You would like me to sedate you?" That was something he could do, and if it would help for O'Neill to have a solid twelve hours sleep while a friend watched over him….

Jack turned in his pacing again. He did look worn. "No, no. I was thinking more of…. Carter hasn't had any rest either, and every time she goes off duty there's a crisis."

"Cannot you tell her to stand down?" Thor asked.

"I do, but she doesn't. Because she heads straight back to her lab. And I thought…." O"Neill shrugged. "If she were somewhere she couldn't go back to work, maybe she'd actually rest for a couple of days."

Thor thought he was getting the picture. "You'd like me to beam Colonel Carter to Cancun?"

"That has potential." O'Neill paced back to the bridge windows again. "But she'd get on the phone and in twelve hours she'd be back at the SGC."

"You'd like me to sedate Colonel Carter?" Thor asked. 

O'Neill did look, to use a human term, fried. "You know all those clichés about aliens making people do it?"

"Do what?"

He blinked. "Have sex."

Thor sighed. "I fear I am hardly the person to go to with your reproductive difficulties," he said.

"No, no, no!" O'Neill waved his hands. "There's nothing wrong there! At least nothing a vacation wouldn't cure. I mean, she does go to sleep about halfway through, but I'm sure that would be ok if we all just got some sleep."

Thor shook his head. "O'Neill, come to the point. What is it you wish me to do?"

"You're special…."

"Thank you," Thor said gravely.

"I mean, you have special status. If you said that you needed us for a couple of days, nobody could object. Not Landry, not the President. Nobody. If you said, 'I need O'Neill and Carter until Thursday,' it would be a done deal. Kind of like having your mom call you in sick to school. You may not really be sick, but if your mom called you in nobody can say to your face that you weren't sick."

"I do not follow the analogy, but I believe I take your meaning," Thor said. "You would like for me to request the presence of you and Colonel Carter for two days and then put you somewhere pleasant from which Colonel Carter can not return to work, and then collect you in two days."

"See, I knew we were on the same wavelength!" O'Neill said. "Aliens make them take a vacation!"

"I believe I can oblige," said Thor. "In the interests of preserving Earth from the Ori."


End file.
